Wo bist du?
by fantasybyheart
Summary: Nibia Sarah Black ist 15 Jahre alt und nun wirklich kein normales Mädchen. Solange sie denken kann sucht sie schon nach ihrem Vater, bisher jedoch ohne Erfolg. - Erfahre wie der Ausbruch eines vermeidlichen Schwerverbrechers aus Askaban das ändert, warum ihr neuer VgdDK Lehrer sie immer so nachdenklich und leicht verwirrt ansieht und was Fred Weasley mit all dem zutun hat.
1. Ein Traum

**_Disclaimer: Alle Figuren außer den von mir erfundenen gehören JKR, genau so wie die Welt und Handlung um die sich meine Geschichte dreht. Ich hab lediglich einige Veränderungen vorgenommen._**

_Leise ging sie den schmalen Weg entlang, der den Spielplatz zu ihrer Rechten und die nur spärlich beleuchtete Straße zu ihrer Linken von einander trennte. Sie durfte keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Mit der rechten Hand hielt sie den Zauberstab in ihrer Tasche fest umklammert. Vorsichtig, wie um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie wirklich alleine war, drehte sie ihren Kopf und richtete ihren Blick auf die gegenüberliegende Straßenseite. Sie hatte gute Augen, doch selbst mit diesen hatte sie in ihrer Menschengestalt keine Chance mehr zu erkennen als die Umrisse, des im dunklen Schatten der Nacht liegenden Gebüsches, das nur durch eine ihr direkt gegenüber stehende Parkbank unterbrochen wurde.  
__Ihr Blick blieb an der Parkbank hängen und angestrengt kniff sie ihre Augen zusammen um wenigstens ein etwas schärferes Bild zu bekommen, doch auch das konnte ihr keine Gewissheit geben. Sie war sich sicher gewesen, wenigstens für einen kurzen Moment, dass sie etwas gesehen hatte, nur ein leichtes Aufblitzen, wie von zwei Augen, die das Licht der Straßenlaternen reflektieren. Aber wie konnte sie ihren Menschenaugen schon trauen in dieser Dunkelheit, sie wünschte, sie hätte sich verwandeln können, aber das wäre zu riskant, was wenn ihre schwachen Augen sie doch nicht getäuscht haben und es womöglich noch ein Muggel war, der sich dort im Gebüsch versteckte.  
__Das wäre wirklich sehr ironisch, wenn es sich herausstellen würde, dass es ausgerechnet ein Muggel war vor dem sie sich fürchtete. Bei diesem Gedanken entfuhr ihr ein leises Kichern, was sie sofort wieder bereute. Wie konnte sie nur so unvorsichtig sein, jetzt war gewiss nicht der Zeitpunkt, um sich in lächerliche Gedanken zu vertiefen.  
__Ein plötzliches Rascheln, von der anderen Seite der Straße ließ sie aufschrecken. Das hatte sie sich nicht eingebildet. Ihre Augen mögen durch die Dunkelheit geschwächt sein, aber auf ihre Ohren traf das ganz und gar nicht zu. Das Geräusch kam eindeutig aus dem Gebüsch gleich links der Bank und jetzt, da sie sich wieder voll und ganz auf diese eine Stelle konzentrierte, konnte sie auch den Verursacher des Geräusches erkennen. Sie sah nur den riesigen Kopf des schwarzen zerzausten Hundes, doch das genügte, um sie gleich einige Schritte zurückweichen zu lassen. Nicht das sie Angst hatte, dieses Wort kam in ihrem Wortschatz nämlich eindeutig nicht vor, aber diese unheimliche, unbekannte und doch auf eine gewisse Art und Weise vertraute Gestalt, verwirrte sie zutiefst. Wie konnte das sein? Das war eindeutig nicht sie! Der Hund war viel größer als sie und sah ziemlich mitgenommen aus, aber dennoch sah er ihr in gewisser Weise ähnlich.  
__Langsam öffnete der große Hund das Maul, wobei seine spitzen weißen Zähne zum Vorschein kamen, und setzte zu einem lauten Bellen an:_

POCK, POCK, POCK, POCK  
Erschrocken fuhr Nibia hoch und saß auf einmal kerzengerade im Bett. Was um Himmelswillen war das gerade. Es hatte sich viele zu echt angefühlt für einen Traum und doch wusste sie, dass es einer war, denn diesen Hund konnte es unmöglich geben. Er war ihrer Animagus-Gestalt zu ähnlich. Und doch anders. Wenn sie sich in einen Hund verwandelte, war ihr Fell zwar auch wuschelig, aber niemals so zerzaust und sie war auch gewiss nicht so riesig. Natürlich war sie in den letzten vier Jahren gewachsen, aber so groß war sie noch lange nicht.  
Vier Jahre, so lange war es her, dass ihre Mutter sie darum bat ein Animagus zu werden, natürlich war das im Alter von elf Jahren ziemlich schwer, wenn nicht sogar fast unmöglich, aber ihrer Mutter schien es sehr wichtig zu sein und sie half ihr immerhin auch dabei. Nibia war sehr stolz auf sich gewesen, als es ihr nach nur einem halben Jahr, eine erstaunlich kurze Zeit für eine solche Errungenschaft, mit Hilf des seltsamer Weise sehr umfangreichen Wissens ihrer Mutter auf diesem Gebiet, gelungen war, sich zu verwandeln. Aber dennoch verstand sie bis heute nicht, warum es ihrer Mutter so wichtig gewesen war, dass sie ein Animagus wird, denn immer wenn Nibia sie danach fragte lächelte sie nur und wechselte das Thema. Nibia hatte sogar schon vermutet, das das Ganze etwas mit ihrem Vater zu tun haben könnte, der einfach verschwand, als sie gerade einmal zwei Jahre alt war. Denn über ihn sprach ihre Mutter noch weniger gerne, um nicht zu sagen gar nicht. Als Nibia noch kleiner war hatte sie oft nach ihrem Vater gefragt, doch mit der Zeit hat sie gelernt wie sehr der Gedanke an ihn ihre Mutter zu schmerzen schien und hatte aufgegeben. Der einzige mit dem sie überhaupt über ihren Vater sprechen konnte war ihr Opa. Er war außer ihrer Mutter der einzige lebende Verwandte den sie, so weit sie wusste, noch hatte. Als sie ihn einmal nach ihren anderen Großeltern gefragt hatte war alles was er erwiderte, dass nicht ein einziger ihrer Verwandten väterlicherseits es wert sei gekannt zu werden und, dass selbst ihr Vater das sehr früh erkannt habe und mit sechzehn Jahren von Zuhause weggelaufen sei. Er sei dann zu der Familie seines besten Freundes gezogen bis er alt genug war um sich eine eigene Wohnung zu suchen. Begier auf mehr Informationen hatte Nibia weiter nachgehackt, doch mehr wollte auch ihr Großvater ihr nicht erzählen. So kam es, dass sie so gut wie gar nichts über _Ihn_ wusste, nicht einmal seinen Namen wollten ihre Mutter oder ihr Opa ihr verraten. Natürlich kannte sie seinen Nachnamen, denn das war ja auch der ihre: Black. Aber wie sollte das ihr weiter helfen, so lange sie kein Foto oder einen Vornamen hatte.  
Sie hatte ihr halbes Leben damit verbracht nach ihm zu suchen, was natürlich niemand wusste, denn sie wollte auf gar keinen Fall das Mitleid in den Augen ihrer Freunde sehen, wenn sie erfuhren, wie sehr sie ihren Vater vermisste und wie weh es ihr tat, dass sie bis jetzt keinerlei Erfolg bei der Suche nach ihm hatte. Das würde sie nicht ertragen.

Mit einem erneuten, dieses mal noch ungeduldigeren POCK, POCK, POCK wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.  
Verwirrt schaute sie zum Fenster hinüber, vor dem ein leicht erschöpft wirkender Schleierkauz auf und ab flatterte und sie dabei böse anguckte. Schnell sprang sie von ihrem Bett und lief, oder besser stolperte, da der Boden über und über mit Sachen bedeckt war, quer durch ihr Zimmer, um das Fenster zu öffnen und den braunen Kauz, bei dem es sich zweifellos um die kleine Feli ihrer Freundin Angelina handelte, hineinzulassen. Mit einem dankbaren Fiepen segelte die Eule an ihr vorbei, vergas es jedoch nicht Nibia noch einen anklagenden Blick zuzuwerfen, wie um sich darüber zu beschweren, dass sie solange hatte warten müssen, und landete gekonnt auf dem ungemachten Bett. Auffordernd streckte das kleine Wollknäuel sein rechtes Bein aus und Nibia eilte schnell zum Bett zurück, um das sorgfältig daran befestigte Paket abzuknoten. Dann drehte sie sich zu ihrem Schreibtisch um und stöberte zwischen den Bergen aus unerledigten Hausaufgaben nach einem Eulenkeks. Mit diesem in der Hand ging sie zurück zum Bett und gab ihn der kleinen, erschöpften Eule. Dann bedankte sie sich bei ihr und nahm sie in beide Hände um sie vorsichtig auf die halbhohe Kommode, die so ziemlich das einzige in ihrem Zimmer war, das nicht total zugemüllt war, zu setzen, wo sie sich ausruhen konnte, bis Nibia eine Antwort geschrieben hatte und sie mit dieser zurück zu ihrer Freundin schicken würde. Zufrieden kauerte sich die Eule auf der Kommode zusammen und knabberte an ihrem Eulenkeks.  
Nun da das erledigt war, ließ Nibia sich mit dem Päckchen in der Hand auf ihr Bett fallen und begann langsam dieses auszupacken. Zum Vorschein kann ein Brief, den sie aber erst einmal zur Seite legt um sich stattdessen zuerst dem, um einiges interessanter wirkenden, restlichen Inhalt des Pakets anzuschauen. Ein freudiges Quicken entfuhr ihr als sie das nagelneue, glitzernde Besenpflegeset erkannte, über das sie erst kurz vor Beginn der Ferien mit Angelina zusammen geschwärmt hatte. Am liebsten wäre sie sofort aufgesprungen und hätte sich ihren Nimbus 2001 geschnappt, um ihn mit der Besenstiel Politur zu bearbeite, doch sie besann sich eines Besseren und kam zu dem Schluss, dass es vermutlich höflicher wäre zuvor auch den zum Paket gehörigen Brief zu lesen.  
Also nahm sie diesen zur Hand und öffnete ihn mit einer schnellen, ungeduldigen Bewegung. Der Inhalt brachte sie prompt zum schmunzeln:

_Liebe Ni,_

_da ich weiß, dass du dir das Geschenk wahrscheinlich schon vor dem Brief angeguckt hast und es wahrscheinlich kaum erwarten kannst es endlich auch zu benutzen, werde ich versuchen mich kurzzufassen.  
__Aber zu aller Erst einmal: ALLES GUTE ZUM FÜNFZEHNTEN GEBURTSTAG!  
__So mehr wollt ich auch eigentlich gar nicht sagen, außer, dass ich echt froh bin, dass wir uns schon in 11 Tagen wiedersehen und dann auch endlich wieder mit dem Quidditch-Training anfangen können. Ich hoffe, dass du in den Ferien fleißig trainiert hast, denn wie du ja weist ist mit Wood nicht zu spaßen und nur weil du letztes Jahr in der Mannschaft warst heißt das noch lange nicht, dass du es dieses Jahr auch wieder schaffst, also streng dich ja an._

_Ich wünsch dir noch einen schönen Geburtstag und grüß deine Mom von mir,_

_deine Angelina_

_P.S.: Glückwunsch nochmal zum Vertrauensschülerabzeichen, ich versteh zwar immer noch nicht, was Dumbledore sich dabei gedacht hat, aber vielleicht hofft er ja, das du dadurch ein bisschen vernünftiger wirst und vielleicht auch noch einen guten Einfluss auf die Zwillinge hast, aber das ist meiner Meinung nach wirklich nur Wunschdenken._

Immer noch schmunzelnd legte sie den Brief beiseite und nahm sich vor Angelina sofort zurückzuschreiben. Gleich nachdem sie ihr Geschenk getestet hatte.

**Hey ihr Schwarzleser, ich weiß, dass es Mühe macht, aber bitte lasst doch mal eure Meinung da, damit ich die Geschichte auch nach euren Wünschen weiterentwickeln kann! ;-)**


	2. Geschenke & Briefe

**_Disclaimer: Alle Figuren außer den von mir erfundenen gehören JKR, genau so wie die Welt und Handlung um die sich meine Geschichte dreht. Ich hab lediglich einige Veränderungen vorgenommen._**

Es machte Nibia unglaublich viel Spaß ihr neues Besenpflegeset an ihrem Nimbus 2001 zu testen, was ziemlich erstaunlich war, wenn man bedenkt, dass sie normaler Weise keine fünf Minuten still sitzen konnte. Das wohl auch der Grund dafür war, dass die meisten Lehrer auf Hogwarts nicht sonderlich gut auf sie zu sprechen waren, obwohl sie eine fabelhafte Schülerin war, über deren schulische Leistungen man sich nun beim besten Willen nicht beschweren konnte. Aber dennoch war es jeden Tag, an dem sie theoretischen Unterricht machten, das Selbe: Kaum hatte der Lehrer begonnen zu sprechen, wurde er sogleich wieder von ihr unterbrochen. Dabei waren diese Unterbrechungen jedoch keines Wegs einfallslos, immer wieder dachte sie sich etwas neues aus, um den langweiligen Unterricht etwas interessanter zu gestallten. Ein Mal hatte sie zum Beispiel mit einem kurzen Wink ihres Zauberstabs ein paar kleine gelbe Vögel herauf beschworen und diese dann mit lautem, schrillem Gezwitscher um den Kopf des zutiefst verwirrten Professors herum flattern lassen. Ein anderes Mal hatte sie, aus der irrwitzigen Verwunderung drüber, ob die Personen in den Gemälden ertrinken könnten, diese kurzerhand mit Hilfe eines, für die meisten anderen Schüler ihrer Jahrgangs vermutlich viel zu schwierigen, Zaubers mit Wasser gefüllt. Was zu einem ohrenbetäubenden Schreien und Kreisen eben jener gemalten Hexen und Zauberer führte, die mit der Situation sichtlich überfordert waren. Vorfälle wie diese passierten immer wieder in ihrer Gegenwart, jedoch beteuerte Nibia, wann immer sie in dem bequemen Stuhl vor Professor Dumbledores Schreibtisch platz nahm und dieser sie über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg mit einem tadelnden Blick ansah, dass es sich bei diesen Vorfällen keines Wegs um Streiche handelte, da sie ja niemals mutwillig versuchte anderen Menschen Schaden zu zufügen, sondern lediglich aus Neugierde und dem Drang nach Wissen handelte. Und so falsch das auch klang, musste selbst Dumbledore zugeben, dass in den Worten des gewitzten Mädchens doch etwas Wahres steckte. War das vielleicht einer der Gründe, warum er ausgerechnet sie zur Vertrauensschülerin gemacht hat, dachte Nibia, immer noch wegen der Entscheidung des alten Mannes verwirrt. Aber das wäre doch eher ein Grund gerade sie nicht zu nehmen, so schlau sie auch sein mag. Vielleicht war es ja wirklich das, was Angela gesagt hatte und der Schulleiter dachte, sie würde durch die Verantwortung reifer werden und sogar noch auf die Zwillinge, zwei ihrer besten Freunde, und in gewisser Weise Kumpanen, handelte, abfärben konnte.  
Der Gedanke an Angela ließ sie hochschrecken.  
„Oh nein, Angela!"  
Sie hatte doch wirklich vergessen, ihrer Freundin zurückzuschreiben.  
„Ich bin so in Idiot!", rief sie, während sie schnell begann in ihrem Schreibtisch nach Pergament, Federkiel und Tintenfass zu suchen und wurde auch gleich noch von einem lauten verärgerten Fiepen bestärkt, dass aus Richtung ihrer Kommode kam, auf der der nun ausgeruhte Kauz saß und sie ungeduldig beobachte.  
„Ach halt doch die Klappe!", zischte sie das unverschämte Tier an, griff nach dem Tintenfass, dass soeben unter den Bergen aus Pergament zum Vorschein gekommen war und schob mit einem Wischen ihrer Hand die Schicht aus Büchern und Pergamentbögen, die die Arbeitsfläche ihres dunkelbraunen Eichenholzschreibtisches bedeckte, zur Seite, um so eine freie Stelle zu schaffen, auf der sie nun versuchte das kleine Stück zerknitterten Pergaments, das sie irgendwo aus dem Chaos herausgefischt hatte, auszubreiten. Nachdem sie ein paar Mal vergeblich versucht hatte, dass Pergamentstück glattzustreichen, ließ Nibia sich mit einem Seufzen auf den ebenfalls hölzernen Stuhl fallen, der ihr als Schreibtischstuhl diente, öffnete das Tintenfass, tauchte den mit einer wunderschönen Pfauenfeder verzierten Federkiel einmal leicht in die mitternachtsblaue Flüssigkeit und begann, nach kurzem Überlegen, mit großen schwungvollen Bewegungen zu schreiben:

_Liebe Ang,_

_zuerst einmal vielen, vielen Dank für das wundervoll tolle Geschenk und natürlich hattest du recht mit deiner Vermutung, dass ich mich zu erst um das Geschenk gekümmert habe. Ich könnte jetzt sagen es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht zuerst den Brief gelesen habe, aber ich glaube du kennst mich zu gut, um das zu glauben. Was aber auf gar keinen Fall bedeutet, dass mir der Brief nicht gefallen hat.  
__Natürlich hab ich in den Ferien trainiert, ich hab eigentlich nichts anderes gemacht, obwohl es doch irgendwie langweilig ist immer alleine zu spielen. Ich freu mich wirklich darauf endlich wieder mit der ganzen Mannschaft zu trainieren. Und wenn alles gut geht erfüllt sich dieses Jahr vielleicht endlich mal Woods Traum und wir holen uns den Quidditchpokal. Gute Chancen haben wir auf jeden Fall!  
__Wo wir gerade beim Thema sind, hast du von diesem neuen super schnellen Rennbesen gehört, dem Feuerblitz? Ich hab Mom gefragt ob ich einen haben kann, aber sie meinte, das sei unnötig, da mein Nimbus ja gerade einmal ein Jahr alt ist. Ich glaub sie versteht einfach nicht, was für einem großen Unterschied das macht. Ich meine, es ist ja nicht gerade so, das er zu teuer für uns ist, aber sie hat sogar Opa verboten ihn mir zum Geburtstag zu schenken, ich weiß echt nicht, was das bringen soll. Na ja, kann ich halt nicht ändern.  
__Also was hast du in den Ferien so gemacht, außer trainieren natürlich!? __Bei den Zwillingen kannst du ja nicht gewesen sein, die haben doch diese tolle Reise nach Ägypten gewonnen. Hast du das Foto im Tagespropheten gesehen? Ich bin immer wieder erstaunt wie groß ihre Familie ist. Macht mich irgendwie neidisch. Ich bin schon gespannt auf ihre Geschichten, war bestimmt ganz schön interessant da drüben und wenn nicht werden die beiden es sich schon irgendwie interessant gemacht haben.  
__Überrings glaub ich, dass du recht hast mit deiner Vermutung darüber, warum Dumbledore mich zur Vertrauensschülerin gemacht hatte. Auch wenn ich kaum glaube, dass ich, sollte ich die Aufgabe tatsächlich ernst nehmen, irgendeinen Einfluss auf Fred und George haben könnte. Die beiden haben ihren eigenen Kopf und die einzige wobei sie überhaupt mal auf mich hören ist, wenn sie Hilfe bei einem ihrer Streiche brauchen. Aber wer weiß, es sollen ja schon Wunder geschehen sein.  
__Ich freu mich auch darauf dich endlich wiederzusehen. Trotzdem bin ich auch wie immer ein bisschen traurig bei dem Gedanken Mom hier alleine zu lassen, aber es ist ja nur bis Weihnachten._

_Noch einmal danke für das Geschenk und bis sehr, sehr bald,_

_deine Ni_

_P.S.: Ich hatte heute Nacht einen total seltsamen Traum von dem ich dir unbedingt erzählen muss. Ich bin am letzen Freitag bevor der Hogwarts-Express fährt in der Winkelgasse, um meine Schulsachen zu kaufen. Ich werde Mom fragen, ob ich alleine gehen kann und vielleicht können wir uns ja dort treffen!_

Nibia streckte den Brief von sich und überflog ihn noch einmal bevor sie ihn zufrieden zusammenfaltete und zu der kleinen Eule, die nun wieder auf ihrem Bett saß, trug. Diese streckte bereits das Bein aus und guckte sie auffordernd an.  
„Ja doch!", sagte Nibia, leicht genervt von dem Temperament der kleinen Eule. Sie band den Brief am Bein der Eule fest und trug sie zurück zum immer noch offen stehen Fenster. Mit einen Ruck hüpfte das Wohlknäuel aus der ausgestreckter Hand, breitete die winzigen Flügel aus und flog davon.

Nibia beobachte die immer kleiner werdende Eule noch einen Moment, bis sie nur noch eine kleiner Punkt am Horizont war. Dann drehte sie sich mit einem Seufzen um und sah sich einmal in ihrem Zimmer um. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf ihren Wecker und bemerkte wie spät es inzwischen geworden war. Dann drehte sie sich weiter und betrachtete sich in den großen Spiegel, der neben ihrem Schrank stand. Ihre langen schwarzen Locken standen vom schlafen zerzaust von ihrem Kopf ab. Die braune Haut, die der Sommer noch dunkler hatte werden lassen, betonte ihre grauen Augen, die ihr aufmerksam entgegenblickten. Langsam formte sich ein Lächeln auf ihren vollen, roten Lippen. Ihre Mutter hatte bestimmt schon das Frühstück vorbereitet und wartete nur auf sie. Zur Feier des Tages hatte ihre Mutter gab es wahrscheinlich wie jedes Jahr ihr Lieblingsfrühstück. Blueberrypancakes. Mit diesem freudigen Gedanken wandte Nibia den Blick von ihrem Spiegelbild ab und lief grinsend zur Tür.


	3. Nachrichten

**_Disclaimer: Alle Figuren außer den von mir erfundenen gehören JKR, genau so wie die Welt und Handlung um die sich meine Geschichte dreht. Ich hab lediglich einige Veränderungen vorgenommen._**

Unten an der Treppe wurde Nibia schon freudig erwartet. Sie wich einen Schritt zurück als ihr das weiße pelzige Etwas in die Arme sprang.  
„ Guten Morgen Silver!", sagte sie warm lächelnd und das weiche Geschöpf schmiegt sich schnurrend an sie. Lachend drückte sie die Katze an sich und kraulte sie hinter den Ohren. Sie liebte ihre Katze über alles und fühlte sich ihr besonders nah, was vermutlich auch damit zusammenhing, dass Nibia viel Zeit mit Silver in ihrer Animagus-Gestalt verbrachte. Sie gingen oft in der Dämmerung zusammen spazieren und genossen die gemeinsame Zeit beide sehr. Ihren Namen verdankte Silver ihren mysteriös glänzenden silbernen Augen, aus denen sie Nibia nun aufmerksam beobachtete, wie um festzustellen, warum Nibia heute so spät erst runterkam. Nibia wandte nur schulterzuckend den Blick ab und betrat die Küche. Bei dem Geruch der ihr entgegen strömte lief ihr das Wasser im Mund zusammen: Blueberrypancakes, wie sie es sich gedacht hatte.  
Silver sprang mit einem geräuschvollen Schnuren aus ihren Armen, nur um sich auf den nächstbesten Stuhl fallen zu lassen und sich dort zu einer Kugel zusammenzurollen. Von dem Geräusch alarmiert, drehte sich die am Herd stehende Frau um und strahlte Nibia aus warmen braunen Augen freudestrahlend an. Sie hatte die gleiche leicht gebräunte Hautfarbe wie Nibia und die gleichen langen Locken, wobei ihre eher eine dunkelbraune Färbung hatten, im Gegensatz zu Nibias tiefschwarzen Haare.  
„Guten Morgen Schätzchen, ich hoffe du hast gut geschlafen." Nibias Mutter legte den Pfannenwender, den sie noch in der Hand hielt, beiseite und kam mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf ihre Tochter zu. Als sie sie in die Arme schloss sagte sie:  
„Alles gute zum Geburtstag mein großes Mädchen! Ich kann kaum glauben wie schnell die Zeit vergeht! Es kommt mir vor wie gestern, als du deine ersten Schritte gemacht hast, oder..."  
„Mom, nicht schon wieder!" Lachend löste sich Nibia aus der Umarmung ihrer Mutter und setzte sich an den Esstisch.  
„Aber warum denn nicht mein Schatz? Man wird ja wohl mal ein bisschen traurig sein dürfen, wenn das einzige Kind so langsam aber sicher erwachsen wird!", gab diese leicht schmollend zurück.  
„ Darf man, aber heute ist mein Geburtstag, also entscheide ich!", widersprach Nibia und streckt hier Mutter leicht kindisch die Zunge entgegen. Diese schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich wieder, den in der Pfanne schmorenden Pfannkuchen zu.  
„ Was hast du denn heute überhaupt so lange gebraucht? Du bist doch sonst immer so früh auf?", fragte ihre Mutter nach einigen Minuten, in denen Nibia den Fernseher angeschaltet hatte um die Wetternachrichten zu hören.  
„ Angelinas Geschenk hat mich aufgehalten. Ihre dämliche Eule hat mich heute Morgen ganz schön Früh geweckt, kleine Nervensäge. Aber es hat sich auf jeden Fall gelohnt, Angelina hat mir eine Besenpflegeset geschenkt, dass ich natürlich gleich erstmal ausprobiert habe und anschließend hab ich ihr noch einen Brief geschrieben, um mich bei ihr zu bedanken.", erzählte Nibia leicht abgelenkt und wandte sich dann wieder dem Fernseher zu. Sie bekam gerade noch mit wie der Nachrichtensprecher sagte:

_„... die Polizei warnt die Bevölkerung. Black ist bewaffnet und äußerst gefährlich. Eine eigene Notrufnummer wurde eingerichtet und jeder Hinweis auf Black sollte umgehend gemeldet werden."_

Nibia zuckte merklich zusammen, als sie hinter sich ein lautes scheppern hörte. Mit einem Ruck drehte sie sich um, nur um ihre Mutter wie angewurzelt mitten in der Küche stehen zu sehen, die Pfanne mit den Pancakes zu ihren Füßen. Mit schreckensstarrem Blick schaute sie auf den Fernseher. Nibia wandte ihren Blick verwirrt von ihrer Mutter ab und blickte auch wieder auf den Fernseher. Zu sehen war nun ein Bild des entflohenen Sträflings, von dem der Nachrichtensprecher zuvor berichtet hatte. Es wurde seit Wochen von dem spektakulären Ausbruch des Massenmörders Sirius Black berichtet, doch dies war das erste Mal, dass Nibia ein Bild von ihm sah. Aufmerksam schaute sie sich das Gesicht des Mannes an. Es war ein schrecklicher Anblick. Aus dem eingefallenen, von einer schwarzen, bis zu den Schultern reichenden, zerzausten Mähne umrahmten, Gesicht schauten wilde sturmgraue Augen zu ihr auf. Immer noch verwirrt richtete Nibia den Blick wieder auf ihre Mutter, die immer noch wie angewurzelt dastand.  
„Mom?!", fragte sie zaghaft. Ihre Mutter zuckte zusammen und richtete sich auf. Sie wandte den Blick vom Fernseher ab und sah Nibia für einen Moment aus traurigen Augen an. Dann schien sie die auf dem Boden verstreuten Pfannkuchen zu bemerken. Bekümmert ging sie in die Hocke und fing an die Sauerei zu beseitigen, während sie mit hohler Stimme sagt:  
„Oh nein, die schönen Pfannkuchen. Mein Schatz das tut mir so leid, ich mache gleich neue."  
Nibia stand auf um ihr zur Hilfe zu eilen, doch ihre Mutter hob nur die Hand und meinte:  
„Setz dich ja wieder hin, heute ist dein Geburtstag, da machst du gar nichts! Verstanden?" Seufzend setzte sich Nibia wieder hin und schaute ihrer Mutter mit besorgtem Blick beim saubermachen zu. Die gute Laune von zuvor war nun endgültig verflogen und Nibia fragte sich, wie so oft in den letzten Wochen, was mit ihrer Mutter los war. Seit Wochen war sie nun schon so traurig und auch wenn sie versuchte es vor Nibia zu verbergen, kam diese nicht drum herum, zu bemerken, dass ihre Mutter irgendetwas bedrückte. Natürlich war es nicht das erste Mal, dass Nibia ihre Mutter so traurig sah, denn dies war der selbe Blick, den sie bekam, wann immer sie von Nibias Vater sprach. Und auch am 31. Oktober jeden Jahres trug ihre Mutter diesen traurigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Jedes Jahr, so lange Nibia sich erinnern konnte, waren sie an diesem Tag zu Nibias Opa gefahren und ihre Mutter war für ein paar Stunden verschwunden und immer mit vom weinen geschwollenen Augen wiedergekommen. Wenn Nibia sie dann gefragt hatte was sie so traurig gemacht habe und wo sie gewesen sei antwortet ihre Mutter nur:  
„Die Vergangenheit betrauern, mein Schatz." Auch wenn Nibia inzwischen über Halloween in Hogwarts war, war sie sich ziemlich sicher, dass ihrer Mutter immer noch jedes Jahr am 31. Oktober für ein paar Stunden verschwand.  
Sie hatte nie verstanden was es mit diesem Tag auf sich hatte. Genauso wenig wie sie verstand, was ihre Mutter jetzt bedrückte. Ausgehend von ihrer Reaktion auf das Bild des flüchtigen Serienmörders vermutete Nibia, dass es etwas mit eben diesem Mann zutun hatte und sie nahm sich vor Nachforschungen über diesen Sirius Black anzustellen.  
Sie fuhr aus ihren Gedanken, als ihre nun wieder lächelnde Mutter einen mit neu zubereiteten Panketals beladenen Teller vor ihr abstellte und sagte:  
„So mein Schatz, jetzt können wir endlich frühstücken und anschließend gibt es Geschenke." Nibia lächelte ihrer Mutter zu und schob den soeben gemachten Plan in den Hinterkopf. Für Nachforschungen war noch später Zeit, jetzt wollte sie erst einmal ihren Geburtstag genießen. Sie nahm ihre Gabel und lud sich mit dieser gleich sechs Blueberrypancakes auf einmal auf ihren Teller. Ihre Mutter beobachte dies und bemerkte nur kopfschüttelnd :  
„Wo du das immer alles hinsteckst, weiß ich wirklich nicht."


End file.
